tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Dianna Traynor
Dianna Traynor (born 1980) is a minor character in The IT Files. A member of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency, Dianna is the secretary for Team Delta. Biography Dianna was born in Buffalo, New York in the United States. Thanks to her father being a valued short-term turnaround manager for Gold Standard Dianna moved often as a child. By the age of eighteen Dianna had lived in seven different states during her entire life. A gifted swimmer, Dianna failed to get a scholarship but none the less managed to join the Cornell swimming team after being accepted. Majoring in accounting, Dianna's would-be swimming career fell apart in her second year after being diagnosed with an extra bone in her right foot. The recovery from the surgery to remove the bone, which had begun to apply painful pressure in sensitive areas of her foot, saw Dianna's technique deteriorate and come her third year she was cut from the team. A failed swimmer but a capable enough accountant, Dianna decided to see the world. After working for a couple of years in New York as an accountant and amateur swimsuit model Dianna traveled to Europe, taking various accounting and secretarial jobs where she could legally find work. Spain, Italy, Belgium, Luxemburg and Germany were the countries Dianna worked in before heading to the UK. The International Temporal Enforcement Agency began looking for possible secretaries who had worldly experience or knew multiple languages and Dianna's name was brought up to them. Interested in supporting law enforcement, Dianna signed up and was assigned as the secretary to Team Delta. Personal Information * Current Age: 29 * Height: 5'6" * Weight: 110 lbs * Hair Color: Dark Brunette * Eye Color: Hazel * Bra Size: 30B * Hypnosis Rating: 1 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Men Residence Dianna shares Apartment A above The Great Seal yoga studio in London with Tatiana Lebedev and Grazia Lombardi. The apartment is located on the second floor of the building. Behind the main door is a small sitting area with a small table, two cushioned armchairs, a wall-mounted mirror and a shoe rack. Down the hallway leading away from the sitting area are a closet, bathroom and two bedrooms. A converted bedroom with a set of double doors is also in the hallway, right before it opens up. Beyond the hall is a wide open space with three tall windows that look out of the front of the building. The space contains a kitchen that is separated by an island and a living room that features two sofas, a lounger, a coffee table and an entertainment center. A few paces from the island is a dining area while a treadmill and weight-lifting machine sit in a corner. Relationships Teammates * Caesar Francisco * Takahishi Nakamura * Marcus Corrado * Rurik Chekhol Friends * Tatiana Lebedev, also Co-Worker and Roommate * Grazia Lombardi, also Co-Worker and Roommate Appearances * The IT Files: Takahishi's Choice * Clockwork Crisis Part 2 * The IT Files: Colette's Downfall Trivia * Dianna is based on game journalist Jessica Chobot. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA